


Difference Between Away and Gone

by Liamshugepaynis



Series: Differences [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall sucks Liam's dick, Niam - Freeform, Sequal, Series, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamshugepaynis/pseuds/Liamshugepaynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*sequal to Difference Between Poor and Rich*</p><p>This explains what happened between chapter 25 and the epilogue in Difference Between Poor and Rich.</p><p>Starts after chapter 25 and progresses to explain what happened in the epilogue.</p><p>Coming around February 2015. Maybe late January</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before You Read

You should read the first book to know what is happening here. Altough it's not really necessary.

So this takes place after Chapter 25 in the first book. Takes place around June 2014. 

The first 10-15 chapters are going to be the same as the first book's style. but then there will be a time skip to when the Event from the Epilogue happened.

Quite sad what happened to Liam and Niall. beware it's coming Around February 2015.

As of when this story is made. the first book has 4.44k readers. let's see of we can make the first one 5k and this one 100 reads before my birthday. which is February 3rd


	2. Chapter 1

(Niall's POV)

"Horan, get your clothes on you're playing" my PE teacher said.

"But sir, why? You always let me sit on the bench and not play" I replied.

"Well today is important. you have to play dodgeball, it's worth 60% of your grade" oh god 60%

"Fine mister" I said and took my clothes off.

Since I'm too lazy to change clothes. I just wear my gym clothes under my school uniform.

When I was done I went to the line of students and the teacher picked. I really hate PE. 

"Peter, Sarah, Lewis, Harry, Thomas, Niall, Deleya, Jasmine and Austin you're team 1. the others are team 2" the teacher said.

We are going to get shit on.

Turns out I was right. I was literally the first one to fall down. because of ball went straight to my stomach and everything went black.

 

I groaned as I woke up. I didn't have time to see where I was when a buff guy crushed me in a hug.

"Oh Niall" me boyfriend said.

I hugged him back.

"Liam you cutie" I laughed.

"You okay?" He asked

I nodded

"Let's go for a walk? It feels dull here" I suggested.

He just carried me from my bed to the door.

"My stomach hurts a little, not my legs Li" I giggled.

"A princess should not use her legs nor even use effort" he said.

"Fine say what you want, but your princess commands you to put him down" I said to him.

Then he let me on my feet once we were outside.

I took his hand in mine and we walked in the park.

I laid my head on his shoulder once we reached a bench.

"I love this" I told Liam.

"Same" he said.

"And I love you" I said kissing him.

"Same" he replied again.

I hit his chest playfully "stop saying same, it's not romantic"

He just growled (not like a lion) which made me giggle even more.

Then I saw a fimiliar guy walking towards us.

"Who's that?" Liam asked noticing him getting towards us.

"The guy who hit me in the stomach" I replied and Liam stud up and went away from us.

What's up in his pretty head.

"Niall I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard" the guy said once he reached me.

"It's alright I know you didn't mean it, you're forgiven" I told him, chuckling.

"Oh Niall thank y-" he didn't finish his sentence when I saw a football hit his head with so much force than he literally flew a few centimeters.

I saw Liam smirking from next to a football shop. hands in his pockets and he started coming towards me.

"LIAM WHAT THE FUCK, HE COULD BE SERIOUSLY HURT. HE JUST SAID SORRY AND I FORGAVE HIM" I yelled at Liam.

"Oh god oh god" I said calming down a bit.

Liam wrapped an arm around my waist and shrugged "no one touches my bæ" he said.

"Whatever. you're the one who's gonna carry him to his parents" I said pointing at his chest.

He just shrugged again and picked up the boy.

We walked to the boy's home and I rang the bell.

A woman who's I'm guessing is his mother opened the door. 

"Oh my baby" she said and took him in his arms...... Why can everyone pick him up, is he really that light?

"Where did you find him?" She asked.

"We found him in the park with a ball next to him" Liam told her.

"Oh ok thank you for bringing him" she said.

Liam nodded and we left. with my arms around his right arm.

I laid my head on his shoulder while we were walking back to my home.

"Didn't anybody tell you that lying is bad" I told Liam.

"No" was his reply.

"Well lying is bad, there someone told you. now don't lie" I said.

He just chuckled and we continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be semi-long note.
> 
> I don't like this chapter, I'm so sorry I didn't update for a week when I was supposed to update last Tuesday. I wanted this chapter to be special but I didn't have any ideas so this exists. I was doubting this story because of people telling me about the grammar mistakes in DBPAR. And someone told me that DBPAR was bad. :( since I finished DBPAR It's like I can't write anymore. it and my Delta are the the only thing that's keeping me from quiting writing. I hope this will gain my intrest like the original did. honestly I don't know why I created Secret Agent son's, I update No Control like once a month, I haven't even started Seven World Wonders yet. And I'm supposed to edit 3 other books. it's getting too much so everything is going to be slow from now on ok. it was my birthday last Tuesday I'm 14 yay. 
> 
> I hope 1D release a new music video this month. they used to make one every January but we didn't get one this year. Hope we get one in February. I also want a new 1D movie since I'm not going to OTRA  
> (again -_-)


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday, April 30th 2014

(3rd person POV)

Niall, his boyfriend and his friends are all sitting in Niall's room.

"Liam, Zayn, can you believe what our school is making us do" Harry told Liam and Zayn.

"What" Zayn said, but his accent made it look like he said "woh"

"Remember when we told you about how our school sucks dog shit" Louis said.

Liam and Zayn nodded.

"Well turns out they were doing all this shit because the school was nominated for the best school in England. All the new things like, Activitiy clubs, no free periods, 'healthy' food, shorter breaks. all these things that they never done before is to look good for the award, and we want to proof to the judge that this school is bad, we need your help guys, will you help us?" Niall asked

Liam and Zayn looked at eachoth then nodded at the three.

Then Harry, Louis and Niall told Zayn and Liam their plan.

"Ok the judge is coming on Monday, the plan starts 11 am sharp. Be there 15 minutes early ok" Niall told them which earned for 'yes' s for him.

|\|\|\|\|\|

Monday, May 5th 2014

"Number 2 are you in place?" Niall (number 1) said on his walkie talkie which had the number 1 on it.

"Yup" Louis, number 2 replied. 

"Is the phone in place?" Niall asked.

"Yes it's on the spare chair so we can hear when the judge arrives" Louis said. It's on the principle's office where the judge will be heading first.

"Good, number 3, you in place?" Niall said.

"Of course babe" Liam replied.

"Ok, number 4?"

"Yes I'm in place" Harry said.

"5?" 

"Yeah, Niall I'm set" Zayn said.

They heard people talking in their walkie talkies

Niall smirked "she's here, let the game begin"

{~}{~}{~}{~}

So there's three buildings in this school. one on the left one on the right. And one in the middle. the one on the left is where 11th graders' classes are. 9th graders study in the first floor of the middle building. 10th graders study on the 2nd floor. 12th graders study on 1st floor of the right building. and the principle's office is on the second floor, along with the teachers' offices.

So

left Building: 11th grade

Middle building 1st floor: 9th grade

Middle building 2nd floor: 10th grade

Right building 1st floor: 12th grade

Right building 2nd floor: principle's and teachers' offices.

So first off 9th graders.

Louis smiled as he stood infront of the classes. he yelled "oh my god, there's a robber here"

All the teachers came out and saw a guy (Zayn) entering the storage room.

All of them ran to the room but Zayn dogged them all and went outside the storage room, Louis quickly locked the door so the teachers couldn't get out.

All the 9th graders came out of the classes and Louis yelled "are you ready?" They all cheered.

Now 10th graders.

Harry finished making the bathroom floor slippery and screamed "help the bathroom is leaking water" all teachers came out of the classes and went to check on the bathroom. they all slipped and Harry locked the door.

The students came out and looked at Harry. he smirked and said "come on"

Now 11th grade.

Liam is holding his baseball bat. he kicked the class room door open and knocked the teacher out with his bat.

"That must hurt" he said chucking and went to the other classes and knocked all the teachers out.

He just smirked and left, the students following.

12th graders were on break so all their teachers we in their offices.

Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry all met Niall with the students they brang. they all stood infront of the door. which hides the hallway with the teachers' room and the principle's office at the end of the hallway.

"CHARGE" Louis yelled and opened the door. all 500+ students ran across the hallway, knocking teachers over. Bodies were falling everywhere. Niall saw Liam get squished by a fat student. he saw Zayn getting squished on the wall. Harry falling over teachers. He was aheah of everyone and he looked behind him. he saw Louis at the door. Louis didn't even move from his place while everyone was running. 

"I'm too fabulous to get squished" Louis yelled to Niall.

Niall just continued running till he reached the principle's door and opened it. he quickly went in and locked the door. thank god it was from metal. or it would have been knocked over by the people out there. he heard alot of people groaning and he heard huffs everyone. which means they hit the locked door.

Actually from how hard the students hit the door, it got knocked over.

Niall saw students along with the dopr fall all over the place.

He turned to the judge and told her "please miss don't give the award to this school, it's really bad. they give us horrible food, they don't give us enough breaks, they never give us school trips, they give us tons of homework like 8 pages of the book for each subject. these rules that you see are new they never did this bofore, it's all an act for you to fall for and give an award to the school. please don't give an award" Niall begged her.

The judge looked at her clipboard and scrapped the school name out of the list.

Niall smiled happily. they did it.

"Get off me" Liam said and pushed the students off him. 

He stood up and ran to Niall. lifting him off the ground and spinning him around.

"WE DID IT" Niall screamed and grabbed Liam's face. kissing him in the lips.

Liam put Niall down and the judge started walking out of the hallway, trying not to wall over the bodies on the ground. accidentally walking over some people and stabbed their backs with her heels.

"I'm sorry, oh god sorry sorry" she said apologizing.


End file.
